Graduacion
by Mznickwhite
Summary: Alice ama a Jasper desde hace mucho tiempo, y aun se han separado una fiesta le trae la oportunidad de recontrarse y decirle todo lo que siente pero ¿en verdad sera asi de facil? Regalo de cumpleaños para ANDY :


**Hey probablemente para este entonces ya se habran olvidado de mi pero tenia que subir este fic que es para una gran amiga :) por su cumple un muchito atrasado pero bueno como dicen por ahi mejor tarde que nunca.**

**Asi que Andy espero que te guste y perdon por tardar tanto.**

**

* * *

**

Graduación

Hoy era el día, no lo puedo creer; hoy por fin dejare de ser una niña pequeña en sentido figurado y me convertiré en una preparatoriana.

"Alice, no creo que saltando logres crecer un poco mas." Me dijo me mejor amiga Rose me dijo.

"Que chistosa Rose, para tu información mi estatura es perfecta y no brincaba para crecer sino de emoción." Dije intentando sonar ofendida por su comentario, pero se me salió la risa.

"Está bien pequeña pero creo que estas más feliz por la fiesta de graduación que por el hecho de haberte graduado." Dijo dándome una mira que decía "se toda la verdad".

"Pues claro que ansío una fiesta sabes lo mucho que me gustan, y si estoy muy feliz de haberme graduado por fin ya iremos a la preparatoria." Dije intentando cambiar el tema al que se que se quería acercar.

"Si tu lo dices," dijo mientras avanzaba para formarse en la fila ya que la ceremonia y la entrega de diplomas estaba por empezar, lo malo de esto es que a ella le tocaba al otro extremo ya que ella es Hale y yo Cullen.

Cuando me senté en mi lugar comencé a pensar sobre la verdadera emoción que este día traía, por fin volvería a ver al amor de mi vida Jasper Hale que de casualidad es el hermano mayor de mi mejor amiga.

"Buenos días alumnos, maestros y padres de familia. El día de hoy…" escuche como el orador comenzaba pero yo estaba recordando la primera vez que vi a Jasper Hale.

2 años atrás

Estaba en 1° de secundaria, todas las niñas se morían por un chavo de tercero, que según ellas eran el sueño de toda chica, yo aun no sabía que le veían digo si era alto, atlético y popular; pero si veían lo que yo se darían cuenta de que no era tan guapo en realidad para mi él era como un poste, su cabellos siempre se veía despeinado por la forma que sus rubios rizos decidían acomodarse y también usaba lentes y cuando jugaba usaba unos que me han pensar que se le había perdido la alberca.

Si pensaba que Jasper Hale era todo menos atractivo, eso fue hasta que un día tuve que ir a la enfermería para que me dieran algo ya que me dolía mucho mi estomago, el también estaba ahí pero al verlo todo lo que pensaba sobre el cambio, en ese momento parecía un niño pequeño y la sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul que te perdías en ellos, pero había algo que no encajaban en ellos lágrimas. Me senté a su lado ya que la maestra me dijo que tenía que esperar, estaba muy nerviosa nunca lo había tenido así de cerca y si lo había hecho no me había dado cuenta ya que no era nada para mí pero en un instante no sé como eso cambio.

"¿Por qué estás aquí?" de repente escuche que me preguntaron, supe que era porqué su voz era ronca, hasta podría decir que sexy.

"Me duele mucho mi estomago" conteste mientras me abrazaba a mi misma para reducir el dolor. "¿Y tú?"

"Un balón me golpeo en la cara mientras traía mis lentes, no los que parecen de buceador, jaja, los normales." Dijo sonriendo. Supe que me le quede viendo como una tonta por lo siguiente que dijo.

"¿Te duele mucho?"

"S-s-Si" tartamudee y no era mentira me dolía demasiado.

"Puedes entrar antes que yo si quieres, no hay problema."

"No es necesario, en verdad lo que a ti te sucedió es más grave que u n simple dolor de estomago."

"¿Segura?"

"Si, no te preocupes."

"Está bien," asentí e intente concentrarme en otra cosa cuando volvió a hablar. "Tu voz se me hace conocida. Ya nos conocíamos."

Lo voltee a ver con cara de vamos en la misma escuela que es una de las más pequeñas de la cuidad y mi voz se te hace conocida.

"Soy amiga de Rose puede que tal vez…"

"¿Tú eres Alice?" dijo con una sonrisa que hacía que su rostro pareciera un niño pequeño que vio dulces.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" dije confundida.

"Rose habla de ti y contigo todo el tiempo, además…"

"Jasper es tu turno." Lo interrumpió la enfermera.

El volteo a verla y luego a mí, parecía estar debatiendo algo.

"Ve, hablamos luego." El asintió y se metió a la enfermería.

Después de eso ya no pudimos hablar ya que mi dolor de estomago en realidad era peritonitis y falte como mes y medio al colegio, pero eso no evito que lo que fuera que sintiera por Jasper creciera, lo malo fue cuando regrese y lo vi el ya tenía novia y se llamaba María, y todos mis sueños se derrumbaron para el momento en que me atreví a volver hablar con él, era de un poco tarde pues fue el día de su graduación.

Pero gracias a Rose lo pude agregar en Messenger y ahí comenzamos a hablar hasta que un día paramos y no acabamos muy bien, por eso hoy estoy dispuesta a decirle todo.

"Alice te toca" dijo uno de mis compañeros.

"¿Ehh?" dije antes de ver que se refería a que tenía que ir por mi diploma.

"Vamos Alice te vez hermosa." Dijo mi mejor amigo Edward quien se ofreció a ser mi pareja para esta noche, nadie lo conocía porque él es dos años mayor que yo y va en otra escuela y la mejor noticia es primo lejano de María pero no se llevan muy bien, gracias a él sé que ella y Jasper terminaron su relación porque ella lo engaño y que Jasper no quiere saber de ella pero como es un caballero no niego ni afirma nada de lo sucedido.

"Gracias, Ed." Y no solo era por el cumplido sino también por lo que estaba haciendo por mí. Y aquí estaba en mi vestido negro y como unas zapatillas con un tacón del 10 para verme un poco más alta, Edward escogió un traje negro con camisa negra y corbata blanca que se que muy pronto desaparecerá ya que las odia.

Caminamos hacia nuestra mesa y me puse tensa ahí estaba Jasper a lo lejos en el jardín con su mejor amigo y novio de Rose Emmett tomándose fotos.

"Tranquila, Alice no es un vampiro que te va a comer," intento bromear Edward.

"Ven mejor vamos por un trago, aparte ve hacia a donde se dirigen del otro lado del salón, no lo tendrás que ver hasta que tú quieras."

"Es que no es porque no quiera, no puedo hay algo que me lo impide."

"Bueno si tú no te acerca para el final de la noche yo te arrastrare no hay nada que me lo impida a mí." Dijo dándome una enorme sonrisa.

Después de un breve discurso del director, nos sentamos todos en nuestras mesas con nuestras familias, todo era perfecto en ese momento estaba con las personas que más quería en uno de los momentos más importantes, cuando de repente vi como Rose y Emmett se acercaban a la mesa que estaba lado de la mía, pensé que venían a saludar pero cuando Jasper que veía detrás de ellos se sentó supe que será una larga cena.

"Sería perfecto que en vez de verlo a él, vieras lo que estás haciendo, Alice, tu carne ya esta mas que partida y creo que el plato ya tiene un pequeño agujero"

"Es que se ve hermoso solo míralo, sus rizos se ven muy bellos al parecer logro controlarlos y ya no usa lentes, no es que con lentes no se vea bien pero así parece modelo."

"Me encantaría darte mi opinión pero solo te puedo decir que no es mi tipo." En eso Edward hizo un ademán al mesero para que retirara mi plato, esto me sorprendió pero me di cuenta que ya todos en mi mesa habían terminado, eso provoco que me pusiera un poco roja, me había pasado toda la cena mirándolo y ni siquiera puede probarla. "Ven vamos a abrir pista." Dijo Edward mientras me tomaba del brazo y me arrastraba hacia la pista, paso a propósito por atrás del asiento de Jasper.

Nos posicionamos y Edward comenzó a bailar era un gran bailarín a comparación mía lo bueno de esto es que era una de esas canciones en donde el hombre te guía entonces no estaba tan mal.

"Deja de mirarlo."

"¿Ehh?"

"No le mires Alice el ya sabe que le gustas por eso te dejo de hablar."

Mis ojos casi se salen, ¿Cómo está eso de que el ya sabía?

"¿A qué te refieres yo no le he dicho a nadie solo a ti y a Rose?"

"María se entero, y se lo dijo." No lo puedo creer que vergüenza con razón ya no me habla a de pensar que yo lo acoso.

"Me quiero ir," dije de pronto, no podía estar aquí con él en la misma habitación.

"Vamos a Alice no es para tanto solo no lo mires, además todos piensan que yo soy tu novio, creo que hasta el ya que nos está volteando a ver." Y era verdad Jasper veía hacia nuestra dirección pero en verdad ya no tenía cara para verlo, el se tenía que enterar de mis sentimientos por mí, no por una ex novia resentida.

"Por favor Edward, me quiero ir, no me siento agusto aquí,"

"Está bien vamos ve a despedirte de tus amigas y yo iré por el auto, le diré a tus padres que te sientes mal y que te llevare a casa,"

"Si ellos sí que están disfrutando la fiesta," dije intentando sonreír.

"Si, todo saldrá bien," con eso abandonamos la pista y nos dirigimos a mi mesa ahí Edward se disculpo y fue por el auto, yo tome mi bolso y me dirigí al baño para que en verdad creyeran que no me sentía bien. Al llegar ahí cheque mi maquillaje y me limpie la lágrima que no pude contener, sabía que no podía llorar aquí, respire profundo unas cuantas veces antes de salir. Estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando Rose me detuvo.

"¿Alice estas bien?"

"No, me siento mal, pero no te preocupes mañana me sentiré mejor." O eso espero dije para mí misma.

"Pero cómo es posible, esta era la noche que mas esperabas."

"Si, lo sé pero ya ves, creo que fue la comida."

"Pero si apenas comiste,"

"Si por eso es que me empecé a sentir mal y la deje."

"Está bien, te llamo mañana para ver como sigues."

"Gracias, divierte," dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

Cuando salí no había nadie en mi mesa, perfecto, lo que me faltaba, me senté y saque mi celular, para hablarle a Edward y ver si tardaría mucho.

"Hola,"

No puede ser, me quede congelada. Lentamente mire hacia arriba y ahí estaba Jasper Hale.

"Hola,"

"¿Podemos hablar?" en ese momento me quede sin palabras así que solo asentí.

"¿Aquí o en el jardín?" mire a mi alrededor, y creo que lo mejor sería en el jardín no habría tanta gente viéndonos.

"El jardín suena como una gran idea,"

El asintió y tomo mi mano para guiarme, si no fuera por cómo me sentía esto sería mi sueño hecho realidad.

Cuando llegamos al jardín estaba hermoso, había luces por todos lados y una pequeña cascada estaba en el fondo.

"¿Cómo has estado?"

"Muy bien gracias, ¿tu?"

"Muy bien, logre entrar a la preparatoria que siempre soñé."

"Me da mucho gusto, en verdad…" dije viendo hacia los lados, por un momento no quería que esto terminara pero no podía esperar a que me dijera algo sobre mis sentimientos por él.

"Alice, en verdad lamento," subí mi mirada para verlo a los ojos, se quedo callado por un momento, pero después de un suspiro continuo. "Lamento el haber dejado de hablar contigo, es solo que lo que paso con María me afecto y me tenía que alejar de todo y de todos y me olvide de que tu no sabias nada, haz de pensar lo peor de mi por eso quiero decirte toda la verdad.

"¿A...q...Que te refieres?" pregunte tartamudeando.

"Que María me engaño porque pensó que yo la engañaba contigo…" eso me sorprendió y creo que se noto ya que me dio una cara de entendimiento.

"Te entiendo es imposible que yo engañara a María con alguien y mas con alguien como tú." CRASH! Si ese fue mi corazón, antes de parecer solida por el comentario, dije algo que me sorprendió.

"Adiós Jasper."

"Alice espera, eso no salió como quería," dije rápidamente tomando mi mano.

"Lo que quiero decir es que tuno eres así eres…especial, linda, por eso me encantaba hablar contigo tuve que parar para que María no te hiciera algo por en verdad cada vez que te conectabas y platicábamos era el mejor momento para mí y por eso María me engaño porque en un momento deje de prestarle atención,"

En ese momento tomo mis dos manos y me miro fijamente a los ojos.

"Alice me gustas y me gustaría, claro si tu quieres empezar de nuevo o desde donde nos quedamos."

"Yo…"

* * *

**Lo lamento pero tambien debo decirles que este es una parte de un fic que se esta trabajando junto con Kahia-chan :)asi que tendran que esperar Lo siento.**

****Correre asi que pueden aventar jitometes sii gustan *.* ****


End file.
